


Fate Lines

by alunsina



Series: VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon fills [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon learned about hands way before he learned about singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon prompt: Any pairing, I can't say I love you.

He learned about hands way before he took up singing. The week Taekwoon had injured his leg and stopped playing soccer his grandmother had taken him aside, made him lay his small hands on the table and helped him read out his new destiny: "you will fall in love with a job" his grandmother murmured at the break of his Fate line at the top of his palms, and he kept tearing up even when the painkillers worked and the doctor said he shouldn't feel anything.

Hakyeon felt like someone who had fallen in love with the job long before Taekwoon had known about it: he had dancer's hands, palms rough with callouses, and Taekwoon is reminded by how hands are much more honest than people's faces, because Hakyeon's warm open smile didn't give one hint of how much time he had put into practicing in the studio. This must be what it was like throwing your lot with people as deeply infatuated as you are, Taekwoon leaned back against the phlegm green walls, and he complained to Hakyeon like how you would complain about your girl jilting you for another cooler guy (trainee)--I am growing tired of this, you did your best Taekwoonie, next time then, there's always a next time.

There's always a next time with Hakyeon, a next month, a next comeback, a third year anniversary, and it doesn't matter if Taekwoon never articulates the thing nudging at his throat whenever Hakyeon pulls him close for a selca; there is a next time to figure it out, and Hakyeon's Fate line runs uninterrupted and strong in Hakyeon's palms--

"It's too short," Taekwoon says when he finally traces it idly one day, and Hakyeon snorts, "It's not." 

(It breaks cleanly into two, near the bottom of Hakyeon's palm, a successful change of career in one's middle years, and Taekwoon grapples with a loss he couldn't name, and Taekwoon thinks his grandmother lied when she said he fell for the job).


End file.
